Search for Strength
by Bountyhunterbabe
Summary: After AWE. Elizabeth can't live without Will. She's just not strong enough to. So, she has to come up with a solution. SMUT SMUT SMUT. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning Pirates of the Caribbean.

Oh…There are lots of spoilers for AWE. And if you saw that last part after the credits…pretend it never happened. I'm making up my own story. No kid involved…yet. This first scene takes place right after Will has become captain. Just so you know. Oh yeah…SMUT WARNINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Search for Strength

Chapter 1

Elizabeth slowly climbed out of her little dingy. Her heart was heavy, but joyous. Her Will was alive. Albeit, immortal, and unable to step foot of land for 10 years after today, but alive. She turned her heel on the sand and faced him. He too was just arriving onto the island where they would spend their day together. Elizabeth jumped into his arms.

"Oh, Will…I thought you were dead." Her husband held her close, stroking her hair.

"No, Elizabeth, I'm very much alive." He smiled sadly. "I only have one day. Please, let's not spend it together in sadness or pity. I want to make the most out of the time I have with you." They walked hand-in-hand down the beach, in search of the perfect spot.

Elizabeth glanced at Will's chest while they sat down in a shady area. The ugly scar was red, fresh from the earlier battle. The price for his immortality, his heart. Will caught her staring and lifted her chin to gaze into her eyes.

"Leave it be, darling. I don't hurt." Elizabeth nodded, and kissed him passionately. Will deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue. While doing so, he gently pushed her onto her back, and slowly began to untie her tunic. She watched him with expectant eyes. He tossed her clothing to the side and his eyes darkened as he took in the sight of her glorious body. Elizabeth, neither shy nor timid, basked in his gaze for a moment, before helping him remove his clothing.

She gently traced his muscles with her finger, and began trailing soft kisses down his neck and chest. Will shuddered under her touch, his erection pressing firmly into her leg. When her kisses became a torment, he straddled her, and spread her legs with his hands. Elizabeth bit her lip as he entered her, slowly as to not hurt her. She gasped as he fully penetrated her virgin body. Will's face was tight with concentration as he set a pace for them.

Elizabeth clung to him for what seemed to be an eternity, the sensations of their love-making driving her closer to the edge. "Oh Will…" Her husband looked down at her as he thrust against her. He could tell she was close to finishing…her eyes had glazed over, and she was panting against him.

"Liz…look at me, darling." She focused her eyes onto his face and screamed in pleasure as her orgasm hit her, rolling through her body in a powerful wave. Her nails buried themselves into Will's back, and she called his name over and over again. He came inside of her shortly afterward. She could feel his heat spread inside of her. Will slumped on top of her, burying his face into her hair.

Elizabeth stroked his hair and held him close to her. "I love you."

Will raised his head and kissed her nose. "And I love you." He detached himself from her and sat down, staring into the ocean. Sweat shone on his chest and face. Elizabeth knew he was thinking about his fate. As the new captain of the Flying Dutchman, he would have to return to the ocean, his task of ferrying the lost souls at sea to their final resting place never ending. Elizabeth sat up and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Will, I'll find a way around this. Come hell or high water, I will always be with you." A single tear fell from her eye.

Will noticed this and wiped it away with his thumb. "There's nothing you can do, love. It is my fate." Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, damn it all Will, I am your wife. I can't live ten years without you…only to have you for one day. I will find a way." She stood up to face him, naked, with her hands on her hips. "I am a pirate lord, the KING of pirates. I'll use every resource available to help you. I promise." Will smiled at his wife, admiring her passion. Inside, he knew that life without her would be miserable. And the haunting fact that she was not immortal, and would eventually die, scared him.

"Liz…" He looked up at the sun that would be setting soon. "My time to leave is drawing near." Elizabeth pouted and returned to his side. Together, they made love until the sun became an orange glow in the sky. And even then, they only pulled away from each other with the greatest reluctance.

Will started to get dressed. And after a passionate moment of silence with his beautiful wife, he turned to leave. Elizabeth watched him near the ocean and tears started to fall from her eyes. "Will!" Her voice cut through the air.

Will turned in time to catch her as she lept into his arms. She kissed him with as much passion as she could find inside of herself. Will gently pulled away. "Be strong for me. And protect my heart. I love you, Liz."

Elizabeth watched him disappear, tears still in her eyes. "I love you too, Will."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack Sparrow heard the footsteps outside his cabin as they passed. He looked up at the moon from his window. Who would be walking about the ship at night? Dressing, he opened his door and looked out. The figure's shadow disappeared up onto the deck. Jack followed. And was dismayed at who he saw.

"Lizzie, darling…why are you out of bed at this bloody hour?" Elizabeth turned to face him, tears staining her face.

"Oh, Jack. I can't do this. I can't be strong." Jack pulled the crying woman towards him, and embraced her warmly.

"There, there…come, let us find some rum, and we shall sort through this problem." He led her to a stool and gave her a bottle filled with rum. She took a sip and started to talk.

"He wants me to be strong for him. But I just can't. I miss him so much, my heart hurts with every breath I take." Jack looked at his bottle of rum. Yep, he was going to need a lot of rum tonight. Elizabeth kept on talking. "I have duties now, as a Captain, a pirate lord, and the King of the Pirates. But I don't want to continue living."

Jack patted her on the back. "Well, what if I were to tell you there was a way around the whole ten year thingy. What say you to that?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her curious stare and took a long swig of his rum. He was about to tell a secret, that few knew about.

Elizabeth eyed him curiously and took another sip of her rum. "What way is that, Jack?"

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow, to you, missy. Anywhoo…I once sailed with this man. And he said there was a way of summoning the Flying Dutchman from the locker, without causing peril to the crew." He twirled a finger in the air. "However, you need Calypso's help. And I don' think she's in a helping mood. So you havta make 'er appy. Savvy?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Happy?"

Jack nodded. "And people say I can't communicate." He smiled triumphantly. "Go onto land, and call Calypso. She may help you, seein hows you be a woman thingy and all." Elizabeth smiled and kissed her friend on the cheek.

"Thank you, Captain Sparrow. I shall be retiring to my quarters now. Tomorrow, I shall leave for my crew." She bowed low. "I thank you for your hospitality." Sparrow saluted her and happily returned to drinking his rum. He only hoped Elizabeth would think before she made a deal with Calypso. Will would have his head if Jack didn't protect his wife.

TBC

Thanks for reading loves. I'll update soon. I promise. Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Standard Disclaimer applies.

_Jack nodded. "And people say I can't communicate." He smiled triumphantly. "Go onto land, and call Calypso. She may help you, seein hows you be a woman thingy and all." Elizabeth smiled and kissed her friend on the cheek._

"_Thank you, Captain Sparrow. I shall be retiring to my quarters now. Tomorrow, I shall leave for my crew." She bowed low. "I thank you for your hospitality." Sparrow saluted her and happily returned to drinking his rum. He only hoped Elizabeth would think before she made a deal with Calypso. Will would have his head if Jack didn't protect his wife._

Chapter 2

"Elizabeth…what are you thinking? You can't make a deal with Calypso." Elizabeth stared at her reflection in the looking glass. Great…now she was talking to herself. Dressed in her embroidered tunic, she and five of her men were going ashore to summon the goddess. Calypso hadn't treated them very well during the battle, the whirlpool being a perfect display of her temper. But this had to be done. For Will.

"Captain Turner…we are ready to head for land now." Her first mate stood awkwardly by her cabin door.

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Tai Huang…I'll be out in just a minute. Can you wait on deck?" Tai Huang nodded and smiled at her.

"I am deeply sorry for the way I spoke to you when Captain Sao Feng died. I want you to know, that I trust you with my life, and am proud to serve under you." He bowed and left her cabin. Elizabeth smiled after him. Her eyes cut to the trunk beneath her bed, covered by a black cloth. She knew what she had to do. Her mind made up, and her courage solid, Elizabeth donned her sword, and guns and headed out for her men.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The men were quiet as the tiny dinghy made its way to the sandy beaches of the island that Will and Elizabeth had spent their time together, just one month ago. Elizabeth's eyes welled with tears, but she quickly fought them back. She would have to appear strong for her men.

Tai Huang patted her on the back gently. "Don't worry, Captain. We are brave men, and will die for you. Calypso will cause you no harm." The rest of the men nodded their agreement. Elizabeth smiled at them.

"Thank you. I am lucky to have you as a crew. Now please, when we land, make yourselves invisible. I don't want to appear hostile to Calypso."

The dinghy landed with a thud onto the beach. The men efficiently tied it up and made themselves disappear into the surrounding trees and foliage. Alone, Elizabeth picked up some wet sand and let it run through her fingers.

"Calypso, goddess of the sea. I summon thee on good graces, that we may converse by the ocean…as sisters, heartbroken and alone. As family, bound to the ocean. And as friends, who share a common bond." She placed a single gold coin in the sand. "Please, Calypso, answer my call…hear my anguish."

The ocean by her feet seemed to draw back, and a large and powerful wave came crashing down, it's noise loud and powerful. Elizabeth stood her ground as the warm water rushed about her ankles. From the clear depths, a figure rose. Elizabeth smiled at the approaching goddess.

Tia Dalma, the physical form that Calypso had been bound too, had had an odd sort of beauty around her…but the goddess that came into Elizabeth's view was even more beautiful. Her dark skin shone from the water, and the clothing that she had chosen to wear left little to the imagination. Powerful white teeth flashed in the sun, and strong muscles rippled under her skin. Unlike Tia Dalma's dreadlocks, Calypso had chosen to appear with long silky black hair, that shone blue in the sun, and hung over her breasts.

Calypso stopped in front of Elizabeth. Her eyes were cold, as she looked over her summoner. "Why do you summon me, mortal?" Elizabeth bowed before the goddess.

"Calypso, you have been freed from your physical form by the pirates of my council. You gave us hope to win a war we surely would have lost."

Calypso held up her hand. "And yet, I made the battle perilous for you. Why would you ask me for any help now?" Her eyes had turned slightly confused.

Elizabeth stood back up to face Calypso as an equal. "Because you are the only one who understands my pain." A tear ran down her cheek. "My husband is the new captain of the Flying Dutchman. He understands his task, and shall do good, but I am not strong enough to live without him." 

Calypso looked saddened. She too knew the burden. "Elizabeth, I am sorry." She swept her hand out to the ocean. "For too long I had to watch my love become corrupt from the power that had been given to him. He betrayed me, and I could never forgive." Her eyes shone with tears yet to be shed. "I know your pain, I feel it when your tears hit the ocean waters. I hear your crying from my depths, and I see your sorrow in my dreams."

Elizabeth touched the other woman's arm. "Please Calypso…I beg of you, help me find a way around it." Calypso turned to face Elizabeth.

"There is one way." She paused. "If Captain Will Turner does his job well, I will grant him more freedoms. But I shall have to trust him first." Reaching into the ocean, she picked up a two identical shells. "Take one of these. From your ship you shall be able to summon your love. But be warned, he can not step foot on land until the ten year mark. For if he does, he shall die a most painful death." Her eyes stared deep into Elizabeth's. "You shall have your lover, whenever you want…but he must do his duty."

Elizabeth nodded and hugged the goddess. "Thank you, your graciousness is overwhelming." Calypso nodded and embraced the other woman.

"You are a powerful woman, Elizabeth Turner. I see great things from you. My favor does not come cheap however. You must be willing to help me. I shall come to you when I decide what the cost shall be." She clasped the shell into Elizabeth's hand and turned to vanish into the ocean.

Elizabeth looked at the gift. A simple white shell, Calypso had added a chain of delicate silver. Half of a heart was etched into the shell. "Thank you, Calypso. Are you going to deliver the other half to Will?"

Calypso turned and nodded. "I shall. To summon him, merely touch the shell to your lips and whisper his name." She smiled sadly. "Good luck, Elizabeth." She disappeared with a flash of blue light. Elizabeth dropped to her knees in the water and smiled.

Her men ran up behind her, afraid she had been hurt. They were relieved to find her alive and well. Tai Huang helped her up. "Come, Captain. Let's get you back to the ship."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Captain William Turner stared out into the large expanse of water. He was bored. All the souls had been guided to their destination. The lack of deaths at sea had him sitting idle. This was not the way he wanted to spend ten years. His father came up next to him.

"William, are you brooding again?" Will smiled at the older man.

"No, father, just thinking. Which I suppose could be counted as brooding." He sighed. "I miss her already, father. I don't know how much longer I can do nothing here, while she lives up there."

A woman's voice cut through the silence. "Who says you can't be with her?" Will turned around to see Calypso standing behind him.

"Calypso." She had chosen to appear before him as a beautiful brunette, tanned from the sun, her long hair tied back, and her blue eyes sparkling. Will bowed. "To what do I owe this visit?"

Calypso smiled sadly. "You're wife summoned me earlier today. She grieves for you, yet you are technically still living." She looked into the ocean. "You have done a good job taking care of the souls. They were neglected for far too long. So I am giving you a choice."

Will raised an eyebrow. "A choice?"

Calypso nodded. "You have proven better than Davy Jones. So I am granting you and your love a favor." She handed him a white shell attached to a chain. "If Elizabeth summons you, he voice will ring from this shell. You can go to her any time. Leave your father here to assume your duties. But you can only stay for 6 hours. Then you must return for the day."

Will accepted the chain and nodded. "Why would you do this for us?"

The goddess smiled again, tears in her aquamarine eyes. "I am connected to everything in the sea. Including pirates, and ships. You're wife's pain has become my pain. And I wish to ease the burden that has been placed on her heart. I have other reasons as well, but you need not know them." She placed a hand on Will's cheek. "You're a good man, William Turner. I trust you." She jumped back into the ocean and disappeared.

Will's father smiled and clapped him on the back. "See, where there's a will there's a way." Will nodded and they went back to their duties. And the whole time, Will listened to the shell around his neck. Hoping and praying that he could hear his love's voice, summoning him back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elizabeth stared at the shell in her hand as she sat in her cabin. They had docked the ship back at shipwreck cove next to the Black Pearl. She had waited until the deck was quiet before summoning Will. Going out to the no empty deck, she looked up at the moon and held up the shell to her lips.

Whispering her lover's name, Elizabeth waited. And then, before her very eyes, her husband rose out of the ocean, alone and without a ship. A gentle wave carried him up to the deck where he stepped onto the ship and smiled at Elizabeth.

"Did you miss me already?" Elizabeth let out a cry of happiness and jumped into Will's arms.

"Oh Will, I didn't think it would work." Will smiled into her hair and held her close.

"I knew it would. You have to have faith, darling." He looked at her smiling face. "You're more beautiful now then you were yesterday." Elizabeth laughed and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I know you can't stay long." Will nodded.

"I only have six hours. And then I must retire for the day. But you can see me again tomorrow." Elizabeth smiled at her fortune. Will sat down at a tiny table that had been set up near the mast. "Now, darling…we can talk. How are you, Captain?"

Elizabeth sat down next to him. "I'm fine. We set sail tomorrow for a new adventure. We'll be following the Black Pearl in a hunt for the fountain of youth…el aqua de vida." Will nodded.

"Is Sparrow the captain, or Barbossa?" Elizabeth smiled.

"They haven't decided. I think Sparrow will come out on top though." She laughed at the thought of the two captains fighting for the one open position. Although, as pirate king, the decision could come to her.

Will pushed a stray blond strand of hair behind her ear. "And has Calypso given her price yet?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"She will when she's good and ready." A wave rushed against the side of the boat, and Calypso appeared…this time as a blond beauty with green eyes and a wide smile.

"Ah, young lovers…I figured I'd find you two together. Elizabeth, are you ready to hear my request?" Elizabeth nodded. Calypso sat down at the table. "I am charging you with the service of protecting the ocean's freedom. The East India Trading Company suffered a loss at your hands, and they retreated. But they have a new leader, more ruthless than the first. He'll stop at nothing to wipe out piracy. I am charging you with waging a war against him and the English armada." Will interrupted her.

"That's a severe request, Calypso. Elizabeth only has so many men." Calypso nodded.

"That's why she needs to get to the fountain of youth. You will become immortal, Elizabeth, as will your men and any other pirate. I am choosing the crews of your ship and the Black Pearl because you are all worthy."

Elizabeth nodded. "We were planning on setting out tomorrow for the fountain of youth." Calypso nodded.

"And I shall help you get there. Tomorrow morning you will receive a new ship." She stood to leave. "Enjoy each other's company. War is a terrible thing…" She looked at Will. "I'll expect your help in this too Will." Will nodded.

"You shall have it."

TBC

HAHA…cliffy!!!! Thanks much for the reviews, loves. I'll update soon too. This was a tame chapter. There's going to be some fun stuff in the next one. Will they find the fountain of youth? Can a war be won? At least now, our young lovers have each other.

Reviews are most welcome.


End file.
